


Can I Trust You

by OtakuBurrito



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBurrito/pseuds/OtakuBurrito
Summary: In a quiet mountain town a young girl moves in to escape the death of her mother. With a father barely in the picture young Ebony is left to her own devices. But with her family torn apart by strange tragic events, she is forced to redefine who she is as a girl seemingly destined to stand alone. Faced with personal vendetta against herself, can she learn to overcome it? Yet, fate is kind and she is given solice in a young Jewish boy who sees into her heart. But can she learn to trust him once she learns the truth of his involvement of her mother's death? Will she able to let go or will she let herself go forth into a hell of no return.





	Can I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your South Park memes, art and OCs. I have accepted that I am fan girl otaku trash but at least I have glitter and personality.

The cold air bit at my face as I walked towards my car. Although the walk from the front door of my home and my driveway was short, my body still wasn't used to the new climate. Denver, Colorado, a place that seemed permanently frozen in winter would be my new home. It was understandable, my father wanted a change of scenery. The death of my mother due to the latest unnatural crisis really sent him over the edge. He said he couldn't be in Alabama anymore without his best friend to “Roll Tide” with, to have beer with, to plan cookouts with, to raise a family with. But I couldn't blame him, losing my mom was hard on me, I could only imagine what my father was going through losing his wife, lover, and best friend.

 

I pulled the handle of my black SUV and opened the door. The smell of the familiar leather hit my nose and made me want to cry. We had all reupholstered the car as a family. We even picked out the cow and cured it's hide as a family. We did everything as a family. Did.

 

I used the handle to lift myself into my SUV as I used the foot railing as leverage into my seat, plopping down with a soft thud. I wasn't a midget but standing at only 5’3” on a great day with shoes on did have some drawbacks. Regardless, I was happy with my height. My weight was a different story. My friends told me I wasn't fat but rather thick and only chubby when I was bloated. But they weren't here with me.

 

I insert my key, complete with a tiny furry Nabi and the sign of an elf, into the ignition and turn the key to start my vehicle. The motor hummed to life. I back up from the driveway, roll into the street, and take off into the non-existent traffic. I pick up my phone and began cycling through my playlist for tunes until I finally settl on the Deadpool movie soundtrack. The ride was pleasantly slow. I let my mind wander a bit as I came to a stop sign. I looked to make sure no one was coming and then took off.

 

Suddenly something orange flashed in my vision and I slammed on my breaks. There was a loud _thud_. I hopped out of my vehicle and dashed to the front of my car. Laying in the middle of the road was a man in an orange parka lying next to a skateboard.

 

“Shit shit shit, are you okay love? Oh Jesus, Mother Mary and Joseph. Only I would knocked the dog piss out of someone on my first day of school.”

 

I kneel down and turn the man over. It was a boy around my age who probably went to the same high school as me. He groaned and turned his head to face me. That's when he mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

 

“What?”

“Mm mhmm.”

“Uhhh...what hun?”

 

“He said he's fine.”

 

I turn my head to see three more boys walking towards us.

 

“Don't worry this kind of shit happens to Kenny all them because he's poor.”

“Mm mm mmm mm mhmmmh.”

“Don't tell my shut the fuck up. This shit wouldn't happen if your family wasn't so fucking poor.”

 

“I think Kenny would rather be poor than have a slut for a mom.”

“Don't call my mom a slut you fucking Jew.”

“I'd rather be a Jew than have a mom who's fucked every _thing_ she can fit into her massive cave vag.”

 

The boys let out a shared laugh minus the fat one. I just sat there watching their exchange before standing up and brushing off my knees. There was a wet spot on my plain black leggings from the melting snow in the road but I appeared otherwise dry. I smoothed down my thick, pink pearl, wool sweater dress and began walking away.

 

“Hey where do you think you're going?”

“Too school? Question mark?”

“You know the least you can do is give us a ride since you hit our friend. I mean since we're all going to South Park High.”

 

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I could already tell this one would be the jackass I'd be into with before the end of the day.

 

“Get in.”

“Oh you're so sweet to do this for our friend Kenny.”

“Un huh.”

 

I helped Kenny up and into the front seat where I laid his head back against the seat. He miraculously didn't have a single scratch as if he was protected by some magic. The other three boys piled in the back on the car, and then we were off.

 

“Oh sweet is this the Deadpool soundtrack?”

“Yeah I was listening to it before I hit your friend.”

“Wait, you were the only one in the car?”

“Yes fartknocker I was the only one in the car.”

 

The boys all laughed again at the large one.

 

“Hey! Don't laugh it isn't funny!”

“Yes it is fart knocker.”

“Shut up Stan.”

“Shut up fartknocker.”

“Mhmmm mm mmm mhmmmm.”

“SHUT UP KENNY I NOT KNOCK FARTS TOGETHER!”

“Yes you do. When you fart your ass is so big the farts can't help but knock together.”

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING GINGER JEW!”

“Fartknocker.”

“IT'S NOT FUNNY!”

“Yes it is Cartman.”

 

All the boys laughed again. I snickered, trying to control my laughter, careful not to snort in a car of random boys I barely knew.

 

“See even she thinks it's funny.”

“Of course she thinks it's funny Kyle! She's the one who started this shit.”

 

I turned around smiling as I spoke up.

 

“You can always walk to school.”

 

Cartman quieted down and began to grumble. He no doubt didn't want to ensue a walk to school. The one known as Kenny seemed to be asleep. I hoped he didn't have a concussion.

 

Cartman sat with his arm pressed against the door as Stan and the last guys name I didn't yet know chatted. I kept my eyes on the road and thought about how my morning was already hectic and it just began. I no doubt wouldn't be able to stop for coffee now that I had a car full of people to take to school. I just hoped I would be able to survive my first day in my new school without it. School was still about five miles away and given the lazy pace I was driving it would be awhile before we arrived. I picked up my phone and handed it to the guys on the backseat.

 

“Here. It doesn't matter what you play. I just listen to whatever sounds good.”

 

“Oh thanks. No way you have like all the latest soundtracks from all the Marvel and DC movies.”

“Let me see that!”

 

Cartman snatched the phone from Stan and began thumbing through my library.

 

“Dude check it out she even has the soundtrack to Killing Floors 2, PUBG, and CS:Go! Are you sure this is your library? It looks a like like your boyfriend's.”

“Uh yeah that's my library. And no I don't have a boyfriend.”

“So you're like an actual girl into comics and video games and stuff?”

“I guess? I just like it because it's fun.”

“Ahh so you must be a dyke.”

 

“Cartman! Dude!”

“What Kyle? Oh I'm sorry. You must be a lesbian.”

“Just because she likes stuff a lot of guys are into doesn't mean she's a lesbian.”

“Oh yeah like I'm supposed to believe some chick just likes this stuff. She's either a lesbian or she just likes staring at the guys in spandex with all their shit bulging out.”

 

“Or I could just like the fact Deadpool is literally married to Death and breaks the fourth wall more than the Trump administration breaks the law and his powers can basically be summed up on into a simple fuck you, I'm Deadpool. But I will admit his _bromance_ with Spider-Man is pretty fucking hilarious.”

 

All of the boys, with the exception of Kenny, stared at me.

 

“What?”

 

“How does Deadpool get his name then since you say you're actually into comics.”

“Well Bruce Vilanch, it’s in a similar fashion as he does in the movie. Only he gets his name from Francis And Dr.Killebrew who made bets on what patients would die. When he escapes he takes on the name Deadpool as a running joke from the lab.”

“Whoa.”

“Un huh.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Now do you believe me?”

“Yeah but that doesn't mean you're cool. You still haven't told us something really important.”

“Like what?”

“Xbox or PlayStation?”

 

I begin laughing.

 

“Neither. I'm a nostalgia sucker so I stick with Nintendo. But for serious gaming I'm PC master race. I mean but when it comes to consoles I prefer each one for different reasons. PlayStation is for all my Japanese titles and RPGs that are never imported and a lot of single player games. But Xbox is great if you have people to play with and want to host a lot of online parties.”

 

The boy with the green hat spoke up.

 

“So which console do you actually have?”

“All of them since Super Nintendo. My folks are serious nerds and it kind of got passed down to me.”

“We should host an online party.”

 

“No wait hold on we can't just start letting girls into our online games. What if she sucks.”

“Name your game and I'm sure I can kick your ass.”

“You're talking a lot of shit for someone who likes Nintendo.”

“I know you aren't console shaming me. Besides have you ever played Super Smash or Mario Party or Mario Kart before? Those games will literally ruin friendships. There are people who refuse to be in the same room with one another because of the Rainbow Road track.”

 

“Pfft. Name the time and place. I'll kick your ass.”

“How about my house after school? I'll even give you a ride to your asswhoopin’ Mr. Vilanch.”

“You're on bitch.”

“My name's Ebony R. Brown, hun.”

“I don't give a crap what your name is. You're gonna get your ass kicked after school.”

“You wish.”

 

I pulled my car into the school's student parking lot and shut off the engine. Cartman scrambles out of the car and dashes into the school. Stan follows suit leaving only myself,the boy with the green hat, and Kenny in the car.

 

“Uh, thanks for the ride.”

“No problem, um-”

“Kyle. It’s Kyle. Listen I'm sorry about fat ass. He's-”

“Annoying, chauvinistic, a douchebag?”

“Pretty much.”

“Listen if you don't want to have us over it's cool.”

“That's sweet hun but there's no way I'm backing down from that asshat. If he thinks he's getting out if this, he's sadly mistaken. But it's sweet for you to worry honey.”

 

I reach over and shake Kenny awake.

 

“We're at school shug, it's time to get out.”

 

He lets out an audible groan and opens the car door getting out. As I watch him get out I notice my door fly open. I jump back and prepare my legs to kick the intruder until I see it's Kyle. I relax, grabbing my bag from the floor that I left in my car last night. As I hop out of the car, my plain brown boots hitting the concrete, and stand next to Kyle, I notice just how tall he is.

 

He towers over my short frame. His body is slender and athletic. I notice the visible difference in our structure making me self conscious, causing me to look down. I walk out next to him, allowing him to close the door.

 

“Oh crap.”

 

I spin around, smacking straight into him, my face hitting just below his chest. He puts his hands on my shoulders and encourages me to look up at him.

 

“Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that. I'm the one who ran all of this into you.”

“All of what?”

“My body.”

“Oh right.”

 

We stand there awkwardly for a moment before I reach for my door handle.

 

“I forgot my keys.”

“Oh right.”

 

I lean over my seat and reach for my keys in the ignition. I immediately regret my decision. If it had been a normal car I could have leaned over and got the keys no problem but this was an SUV. I stepped on to the foot railing and could finally reach the ignition switch. I pulled the keys out and hopped down, turning to face Kyle. He closed the door and began walking.

 

He walked at what seemed his normal pace, my short legs trying to keep up with his strides. He must have heard my feet struggling to keep up because he visibly slowed his pace so that I could keep up.

 

“Sorry. Sometimes I forget not everyone is as tall as me.”

 

He smiled, his cheeks turning a slight pink against the cold bringing a new light to his eyes. I did a few wide strides to mimic his natural steps and once again return to his side.

 

“It's alright. I'm just happy I got to be this tall. I know there are people who are a lot shorter than me.”

“But being short isn't bad.”

“Yeah until people are convinced you're only in middle school and are always asking for your ID.”

“That's true. But it isn't necessarily a bad thing.”

“Really how so?”

“Short people don't have to worry about blocking others at movies or games or people asking what's the weather like up there all the time.”

“Wouldn't it be warmer since heat rises?”

 

He laughed and I joined in with him.

 

“Thank ya, thank ya. I'll be here all week with bad nerdy jokes and puns most people don't get.”

 

He continued to laugh as we entered the building. Inside the building was extremely warm and left me regretting wearing such a thick sweater. Tomorrow I would dress in layers to avoid a possible heat stroke.

 

I looked around observing the lockers and taking in the students. Some stared at me while others didn't seem to notice me at all. I supposed I did stick out quite a bit. I didn't see many other Black students at the school. But it didn't matter, Momma always said people we're like beans, they came in all different shapes and colors but at the end of the day a bean was a bean and they all made you fart.

 

Kyle stopped to speak to a teacher. He seemed to have a rather large head but otherwise seemed nice.

 

“Oh hello. You must be the new student. I'm the counselor Mr.Macky, mmkay. Now if you'll come with me me mmkay, I'll get you set up with your new schedule. We received your test scores and you seem to be quite little brainiac in literature.”

“Okay.”

 

Kyle waved at me as I followed Mr.Macky toward his office. I turned back to get a final glimpse of Kyle, waving at him before I turned around and disappeared on the next hall.

 

\---***---

 

“You should be careful. You could pop a boner if you keep staring.”

“Shut up Kenny, no I'm not.”

“I can't really blame you though, the new chick is fine as fuck. She's short and has ass and hips for days. Plus her tits are nice.

 

I turned to start walking toward my locker, Kenny following.

 

“Dude shut up.”

“So you're going to really lie and say you didn't notice?”

“I...I may have noticed that she's really cute and has some really amazing eyes.”

“And amazing ass and tits.”

 

“You mean the new girl? Yeah she's stacked.”

“Stan. Dude come on.”

“Oh what like you didn't notice.”

 

“I caught Kyle staring at her ass when she got out the car.”

“I was not staring.”

“Bullshit. If you weren't staring then I'm not cursed.”

 

I rolled my eyes as I approached my locker and put in the combination to open it. I begin going through my papers and books to get out what I need for first period.

 

“So are you're saying you're not into her?”

“I didn't say that. I just think she's really nice. But I don't want to be all over her her first day here. She needs time to get adjusted.”

 

“She can get adjusted to my dick.”

“Dude gross, Kenny.”

“How is it gross? I bet sex with her is like sticking your dick in a marshmallow.”

“Kenny shut up.”

“What I'm just saying. But as cute and as stacked as she is she probably has a boyfriend.”

“She doesn't.”

“What? Really? How do you know?”

“She told us in the car when you were asleep.”

“Why the fuck would she even bring it up? Unless...she wants to fuck me.”

“Kenny. No she doesn't. She told us when Cartman was being an ass and said all her music must be her boyfriend's.”

“So what I heard is she's a tomboy with a banging body whose single and needs a fuck buddy.”

 

I slammed my locker and walked off. I didn't have time for Kenny today.

 

I began walking towards my first period class when I noticed that familiar pink sweater. Her hair bounced in it's afro that she had pulled back as she walked towards me. She was walking towards me with a piece of paper in her hand and her bag with a Kombat cheat code print under her arm. She seemed like she was looking for a room. I walked towards her and called her name.

 

“Ebony. Hey Ebony.”

 

She looked up and around trying to figure out who called her name. Her eyes final settled on me and she looked relieved. She moved quickly towards me, her little legs trying to close the distance between us as quickly as they could.

 

“Did you get your schedule?”

“Yeah but I can't figure out where this room is.”

“Here let me see.”

 

\---***---

 

He plucked the schedule from my hands. I noticed his green gloves and smiled. They didn't have individual fingers, save for a thumb, and made him look childish. He read over my schedule, his green eyes scanning the sheet quickly. He looked down at me and spoke.

 

“I know where this is. You'll be in the honors wing with me.”

 

He handed me back my schedule which I neatly folded and slide inside my bag. He turned and lead the way, walking slightly ahead of me to make sure I kept up. We rounded a corner and came to a crowded hallway. He reached out his hand, almost instinctively, and I grabbed it, making sure I didn't get lost in the mass of students. He wove his way through the mob effortlessly, making sure to part enough room for me to comfortably get through. Then I heard the sound of a door click and we were greeted with the outside. There was a walkway with little benches along the side. He walked over to a bench and sat down. I stared confused. He just patted the spot next to him. I obliged and sat down, placing my hands between my thighs, trying not to shake my legs in their usual nervous habit.

 

“I thought you might need a break from the heat. You're turning into a cherry oakwood floor.”

 

I could feel my ears burning and just turned away.

 

“Sorry.”

“No it's alright. I'm still adjusting to the climate change. Colorado isn't anything like Alabama is terms of climate.”

“So that's where you're from? I could tell you were from the South because of your accent but I couldn't quite place it.”

“Yeah…”

 

There was a brief silence. Then I heard a ping. I looked around to see whose phone it came from when Kyle pulled his out of his pocket and began to type. He looked pissed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. My friends are just being stupid in a group chat. Can you give me a second?”

“Sure.”

 

I reached inside my bag to pull out my phone and check to see if I had any notifications.

 

\---***---

 

[Kenny]: When Kyle steals the new girl away so no one else has a chance.

[Kyle]: Dude I’m showing her to her class.

[Kyle]: She's in the Honors wing with me.

[System]: **Kenny has posted a photo**

[Kenny]: That doesn't look like Honors class to me.

[Stan]: Holy shit the new chick is stacked.

[Cartman]: What's this I hear about Kyle being a sneaking Jew?

[Kyle]: Fuck you fat ass.

[Cartman]: Well judging from that photo Kyle it does look like you're trying to put the moves on her. Just like a sneaky Jew.

[Kyle]: I don't have time for this.

[Cartman]: It seems like you have time to flirt with the new chick.

[Stan]: So we're just going to ignore how hot she is?

[Cartman]: I'll admit she's pretty hot for a Black chick. Too bad there aren't any Black guys available.

[Kyle]: Not this shit again.

[Cartman]: Look I know she's hot but you can't be with her.

[Cartman]: Clearly because you've been alone for so long you're just attracted to the first available girl who doesn't know what a Jew you are.

[Kyle]: Fuck you, you tiny dick bitch. I'm going to class.

 

I put away my phone and turned back to face Ebony. She was reading something on her phone and thumbing through it.

 

“Sorry about that.”

“It's fine.”

 

She got up and turned to face me. I couldn't help but smile at how tiny she was. She returned the smile and began walking with her phone in hand. I followed, picking up the pace so I could lead her to her first class.

 

“I looked at your schedule and it seems like you have early release like me.”

“Yeah I'm done with classes around noon.”

“Same here.”

“Look I know you said you'd let me and the guys come over after school, but you know, if you want to, look around town and check some stuff out, you can, I mean we can, I mean I can help you get to know places in town, you know in case you don't know where they are, I mean.”

 

She smiled. Her chubby cheeks turning into scoops of chocolate ice cream.

 

“Sure. I need to check out some game and comic shop for a few things.”

“Cool. Do you want to meet me back out here at the end of the day?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Alright.”

 

\---***---

 

We were already outside her class door before I knew it. She waved good-bye, turning to enter her first course in Honors English. I turned to leave and make my way towards my first class when I ran smack into the guys. Cartman looked pissed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

 

“Oh, oh! So we're really not about to pretend that didn't just happen?”

“What?”

“I saw you Khayle.”

“And what exactly did you see fat ass?”

“Kyle you can not date her.”

“And why not fat ass?”

“You'd know why if you bothered to look in the chat.”

“I'm going to class.”

“So now you're just going to run away?”

 

I turned around and kept walking towards my first class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. A random emoji prevented the rest of the chapter from appearing so I have fixed it. I'll try to be more mindful in the future.


End file.
